1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for packaging a light emitting device, and particularly to a method for packaging a light emitting device having a light emitting diode chip in order to enhance production efficiency and reduce manufacturing cost and further improve light emitting efficiency of the light emitting advice.
2. Related Art
A conventional method for packaging a light emitting element having a light emitting diode chip includes the following steps: first, provide a light emitting diode (LED) chip and mount the LED chip on a groove of a substrate with gluing material, then dispense encapsulant material—into the groove, whereby structure of the light emitting element is created. However, to light the light emitting element, electrodes disposed on the LED chip have to be electrically connected to external circuits. Therefore, in the processes of packaging the light emitting element the electrodes of the LED chip must be preformed to have connecting points for being connected with the external circuits, but such processes of preforming the connecting points and connecting the external circuits multiply the procedure of the light emitting element package and obstacle development of the package.
Moreover, for the LED chip is mounted on the substrate with gluing material, thermal conduction might be affected because of the gluing material and multiple layers which have different conduction coefficients, and such influence immediately lowers light emitting performance and lifespan of the light emitting element. In addition, light from the light emitting element is emitted through the gluing material to outside, and only a minor portion of light reflected from inner sides of the groove to the gluing material, so the illumination and light emitting performance is. significantly reduced.